


Mon Cher Lune

by brass-gears (golden_circuitry)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossfaction, Just a short little drabble, M/M, literally the briefest mention of blood, redspy x bluengie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_circuitry/pseuds/brass-gears
Summary: Spy sits with his dear Engineer beneath the stars.
Relationships: Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Mon Cher Lune

**Author's Note:**

> spy is literally just so full of yearning! it's just an excuse for me to write spy being soft. thats it.

He stares at his Labourer in the low light, the stars alone illuminating them as they watch over the desert, the only thing between them about half a foot of space and a small patch of grass.

That, and, of course, the emotional distance Spy attempts to maintain from everybody. Though, he couldn’t keep it with Engineer, so that doesn’t count as far as he’s concerned.

Spy realizes he’s been staring for just a moment too long when Engineer turns to him and asks him something he definitely doesn’t catch over the sound of his own pulse thrumming in his ears.

Spy murmurs something vaguely dismissive in response, not even registering his own response as he sighs softly, wishing he could simply have more of this.

Spy already knows he can’t, though. That he could never. Not with how his red suit clashes so terribly with Engineer’s brilliant blue shirt, and how both always seem to be speckled with the other’s blood. 

He can’t help but sigh again, shifting the slightest bit closer to brush his shoulder against Engineer’s, closing his eyes and practically counting down the seconds until the moment they both have to return to their respective bases.

He catches himself staring again, and when Engineer turns to look at him this time, he doesn’t ask. He doesn’t have to, instead giving Spy the slightest little nod as he reaches to entwine their hands together.

.. Did the moon always bring out his freckles?


End file.
